Wonderland? (Jahvie)
by LoveBandit
Summary: Jayy and Dahvie are ending up with the same dreams. A strange man in a black cloak shows them that there's more to life than a black and white world. Will they fall in love on their journies? Or will Daniel take control of this himself?


**_Dahvie's P.O.V._**

"Wonderland?" I asked again as the words ran through my head.

"Wonderland." The strange man in a black cloak answered.

"This doesn't look like Wonderland to me." I whispered, running my hands over the grey tree's.

"It is what you want it to be." He said, his feet crunching over the dead, black grass.

"I don't want it to be like thi-" "Then change it." He said quickly, disappearing in grey fog.

"I- Wait- Where did you go?!" I cried out looking all around. The black and white world made it hard to see anyone.

The world faded into white. A black out-line came into view while I attempted to adjust my eyes to the whiteness.

"It won't happen," A small voice whispered. The black out-line became clearer as it all went back to black and white.

"What won't?" I called out, looking around. I was in my house, Accept, it was all still black and white. "I don't understand. What is this?" I asked, looking for were the voice came from.

"Your future." The voice answered. Happiness, fear, pain, and adrenaline flashed before me.

Things that have never happened before, flashed in front of me.

_**~I'm not telling you what happened because I'm evil that way~**_

I woke up, flinging myself into a sitting position on my bed. That was a dream? It felt so real-

"Jayy!" I yelled jumping out of bed and almost rolling down the stairs.

The same thing that was pictured in my dream was in front of my eyes,

On the couch, Daniel, Jayy's boyfriend, was squeezing his wrist, extremely tight, with his other hand raised. Jayy was cowering back, his eyes closed tight, as if he expected this.

They both looked up at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, gritting my teeth slightly.

"Nothing," Daniel answered, standing and letting Jayy go. "Stay out of this." His hand print was clear on Jayy's wrist.

"Get out." I pointed towards the front door. He picked up his coat and left, not saying anything more.

"Are you okay?" I asked Jayy, sitting down next to him. He shook his head lightly, looking down to the floor.

I pulled him into a big hug, which after a few minutes became cuddling while watching movies.

_**~Jayy's P.O.V~**_

I fell asleep against Dahvie's chest.

"Down you fell," I heard an unrecognizable voice say, "Deep into your mind."

"Who are you?" I called out into grey fog, "Where are you-?" I questioned, this time more to myself.

"Off to Wonderland," It said again, "Leave what's real behind." I walked closer to where the voice came from.

As I got closer to the voice, I ended up in a small clearing, everything was black and white, like an old movie.

My feet softly crunched over the dead, black grass.

"You're a riddle," The voice got louder. "I can't seem to read." I took a few steps closer.

The lights dimmed.

"Your love a fairytale," It continued. "To hard to believe."

I ran my fingers over the grey leaves on the tree's. A man in a black cloak appeared beside me, coming from the fog.

"Who are you-?" I whispered, slightly turning towards the man. My hands shook uncpmtrolably as he turned his head to look at my fingers, pulling slightly on a dead leaf.

"Listen to me," The man started, "Okay," I answered as he paused for a second. "Always follow your heart." He poked my chest and turned away, ready to walk off.

"I- I- What? What do you mean?" I asked, reaching my hand out to him. Before I could touch his shoulder, he was gone with a whisp of black fog.

Memories,

Or, not memories, but scenes, played in front of me.

Things that have never happened...

_"Jayy!.. Jayy!... Jayy, please!..." _

_**~Haha, I feel so evil~**_

"Jayy!.. Jayy!.." Dahvie shook me, waking me up.

My eyes snapped open, instead of seeing Dahvie's face covered in my blood and tears, he was laughing quietly.

"Oh god..." I swung my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Is everything okay?" His smile quickly fading, his arms finding their way to my waist. I nodded my head, nuzzling my face into the crook of his neck.

"Its time to go to bed." He whispered, picking me up gently, and carrying me up the stairs.

Laying me in my bed, he said good night, and left the room. Heading to his own.

_**~Happy times, happy times. Sorry I'm an evil bitch. ㈶4 I hope you guys like! I decided to do a wonderland theme because 'Where's my Wonderland?' Is one of my favorite songs~**_


End file.
